


Starry Night

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Noctis x Reader]
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Starry Night

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=A29kv1… Please listen while you read!)

Oceans.

Oceans melded with hues of midnight blue, indigo. The thin, delicate fingers of the moon painted her azure canvas with silvery light, softening the menacing darkness. Billowing clouds threatened to engulf her and cease her artistic work altogether. Low rumbles of thunder vibrated the quiet, illuminated city below this celestial quarrel.

Yet, in the midst of struggle, all you saw was a dance.

A dance amongst the stars.

They twinkled. They sparkled. They glowed.

Yet they remained so still, fixated in their place, ignoring blackness surrounding them. They belonged to the light. What reason did they have to worry?

You glanced over at him, your prince, your lover. Just as you had been, his eyes lost themselves to the simple beauty of the night sky. His deep pools of cobalt blue reflected the sacred light of the stars and the artistry of the moon.

They too became the heavens, holding behind more emotion and depth than the sky could even offer. Because when you saw him, his melancholy expression, the curve of his mouth pulled into a tight frown, the slight wrinkle in his brow, his silky hair shadowing his face, you saw the man you first fell in love with.

Unlike the carefree starlets, he bore the weigh of the world on his shoulders. He faced worries day in, day out. His skin held bruises and scars unseen even by yourself while the heavenly bodies remained pure and untouched.

But, those imperfections made him more perfect to you than the untouchables of the sky.

You moved yourself close to his side, breaking his train of thought. All at once, the serious expression was broken in a flash. Softening at your warmth, he made a little space for you in his arms which allowed you to slide in perfectly like two puzzle pieces. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his unique scent. As pleasurable as it was to watch the starry night and daydream about dancing in the mystical light, it compared not to being locked in his embrace, to kiss his calloused skin, to see him return from battle with joy bursting in your anxious heart.

As you laced your fingers with his, you knew this feeling would last far beyond the outstretched eternity of the starry night.


End file.
